A Quest For a Country
by el-cosmo06
Summary: Two Brothers set out looking for vengence and find they arn't the only angry ones


Harlan watched as brother ducked a blow from the tall beefy dark-skinned man who was a full hand taller than them both. When he popped up from his duck he delivered a quick right follow by two crushing lefts. The man staggered back and struck him firm in the chin with his elbow then brought his two fists together and beat him on his back sending him to the ground.  
  
The crowd forming the boxing ring around them laughed and egged the big man on. Hamlin jumped up and shook his head. He moved forward and they started circling faking each other out and then Hamlin struck and he hit him with a hard left and then 3 quick rights and then another left sending him into the crowd. They threw him back in the ring and Hamlin hit him with a hard right sending him flat to the ground. He was down and not getting up for a long time, the crowd walked away after collecting their money and left the man lying on the ground.  
  
Harlan collected his money then walked over to his brother he had black that was swelling fast and he looked dazed. "How are you?" asked Harlan  
  
"Fine that was short fight he had thick head though. I think I cracked a knuckle." Answered Hamlin.  
  
"Yeah but he went down quick. I think it was worth fifty Krones."  
  
They talked about other fights as they walked out of the tavern into the dusty streets of the small city. They walked over to the towns other inn and went to there room. As they slept there dreams were the same dreams of glory and tragedy of hope and despair dreams of the not so distant future.  
  
When they awoke they got in they went to the inn's stable and got their horses and headed for home. When they were about an hour from home a group of soldiers in black armor went riding past they're horses covered in a heavy lather of sweat moving as fast as they could.  
  
"Wonder where they're going" asked Hamlin "Probably carrying a message to someone." Said Harlan "there hasn't been a real battle in years." "Well we'll ask Father what he thinks when we get home."  
  
By the time they reached home it was dark so they stabled their horses and walked quietly to their rooms. About 3 hours before sunrise Hamlin awoke to the sound of horses outside they're home then they stopped by the door and there was a heavy knock of metal on wood and he heard his father get up and walk to the door.  
  
"Oh hello Robert" Hamlin's father Kon said  
  
"You and your sons must help us or leave there is an army of red cloaked men going to all the farms killing and burning everyone and everything then looting they hit Reynolds house and the Perkins family is dead and there home gone." Said Robert in a rush Kon had to have repeated it several times before he understood.Hamlin got up and went to wake up his brother.  
  
They got dressed and went to the closet and got there leather cap and short swords that they had stowed in there closets and then went to there father they noticed that along with his long sword and helm he had on two necklaces with crystals on the end.  
  
"Get your horses and lets go," said con  
  
They got there horses saddled and headed of toward the Ferrules farm and they could see smoke in the distance and hear screams and they neighing of horses. Harlan could see a smile on Hamlin's face he loved fighting boxing or swordplay it didn't matter it was the thrill of the fight. Harlan didn't mind fighting but Hamlin enjoyed it Hamlin was a little taller then Hamlin but no one could mistake the two for anything but brothers Harlan had short brown hair and green eyes Hamlin had black hair and green eyes and a crooked nose from boxing. They were both about six feet tall and they both looked like they belonged on a battlefield even in their wool cloths.  
  
The small group of farmers lead by the old soldiers that had fought in the settlement wars told the men who had brought bows to get on the trees near the Ferrules farm and to wait until they got closer to the farm before firing.  
  
"Lets go," growled Roberts as he jumped onto his horse and took of at a gallop. The rest followed accept the archers who moved into position. They took the soldiers by surprise the mounted farmers and old soldiers using clubs or tree limbs some had old rusted swords Roberts was riding in a circle with his bow drawn picking off soldiers. Hamlin and Harlan dismounted and started fighting with some of soldiers who had fallen to the ground slashing and stabbing with there short swords using what they had learned from there father. Things they never thought they would need to know. Hamlin had killed a man boxing before he hadn't meat to but still he had experienced it before so he just kept moving after he finished of his first soldier. But Harlan had never killed a man before, he had killed deer and other animals but never a man. As the soldiers fell before him Harlans blade still in him. Harlan just looked at him on the ground then he realized something the man had tried to kil him, he had probably killed people he knew. Harlan pulled his sword out of the man he ran at the nearest man and slashed at him... 


End file.
